


The Strongest

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bullet Hell, Danmaku, Demon, Hand injury, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Wing Injury, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Please. I've battled some of the most dangerous demons in Hell history.But that wasn't enough for Satan, apparently.." He said the last bit in an aggravated tone, showing his fangs a bit, resembling a slight anger at the thought. "I've done so much for that damn guy! Anyway, I'm probably stronger than you.""I've fought a lot of mythical creatures at Gensokyo. Shrine maidens, magicians, half-ghosts, dolls - you name it and I probably fought them!" Cirno shot back. "Oh, and I have a deck of Spell Cards, which might explain my powers." She showed her deck, which included cards like "Icicle Fall" and "Icicle Sword".The demon lifted up his lips to show her his long, sharp fangs."These things can kill you in a god damn millisecond. Don't test me, little girl."he said, a little bit annoyed.Or, Cirno fights one of the deadliest demons anyone can find from Hell. Collaboration with @iimalex.





	The Strongest

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: temporary and permanent injuries, demons from Satan.
> 
> This is an RP @iimalex and I did on Discord, here for your reading pleasure. I went and cleaned up our writing a bit to fit the tense of the story.
> 
> Kudos, comment, and bookmark if you enjoy! I am appreciative to see all the comments you write me.

Cirno had recently entered a mystical town, where a game called 'town of spirits' was taking place. It was a dare those damn mischevious fairies who destroyed her house dared her to do ("There's mythical creatures!" they said). She was confident that because she was so self-centered, she was strong enough to survive the game using her knowledge of ice powers (which, may I add, includes freezing frogs).

She had been assigned to a room, which was part of the game. The room seemed to have an ominous presence, but because of her overbearing confidence, it didn't really matter to her. She turned on the lights to her cabin, and sat down on the red couch.

Her azure eyes made contact with...a demon?! They had black hair, a monocle, and a red and black tuxedo. She didn't really care they were a demon though - after all, she considered herself superior. But she didn't want them to know that, since they were team mates.

"What's up, demon thingy?" asked Cirno. "Eh..?" He said lazily, turning his head towards Cirno.

"Oh. Hi. Nothing much, I guess. Kind of just chilling after being casted back to Earth's God forbidden crust after I disobeyed Satan. Nothing new. You?"

"Ahh, I get it now!" Cirno stated, casually opening her spell card deck and looking for potential weapons to use. "I honestly thought you'd be a demon youkai or something. Anyway, I'm Cirno, the fairy of ice and the strongest girl in the world!!"

"Strongest girl in the world? Oh, darling. I'm a Hell spawn. I'm not sure how much you could compete with that! I mean," he chuckled, "I've lived in a flaming underworld for centuries, since the day I was born. I think that toughened me up pretty well, sweetheart." he said, sarcastically placing his chin on his hand with a snarky smile on his face.

The demon's rather harsh words struck Cirno as competivity. "There's an underworld where I live, and some crow girl tried to blow me to bits with nuclear power! But I kicked her ass with my ice powers!" she boasted. "I heard Reimu, Marisa and Youmu - those weaklings - were heading to Hell to resolve another incident. Like I care!"

"Please. I've battled some of the most dangerous demons in Hell history. _But that wasn't enough for Satan, apparently.._" He said the last bit in an aggravated tone, showing his fangs a bit, resembling a slight anger at the thought. "I've done so much for that damn guy! Anyway, I'm probably stronger than you."

"I've fought a lot of mythical creatures at Gensokyo. Shrine maidens, magicians, half-ghosts, dolls - you name it and I probably fought them!" Cirno shot back. "Oh, and I have a deck of Spell Cards, which might explain my powers." She showed her deck, which included cards like "Icicle Fall" and "Icicle Sword".

The demon lifted up his lips to show her his long, sharp fangs. "_These things can kill you in a god damn millisecond. Don't test me, little girl._" he said, a little bit annoyed.

Cirno, now on the defensive, released a skill card. _"Freezing Lasers!"_

Three cold, piercing beams shot in three directions, one of them hitting the demon, creating a sensation of freezing and pain.

_"Gah-!!"_ he snarled in pain at first, but then smirked. "Not bad.." He then proceeded to lift himself into the air with his wings, his eyes going completely black. His fangs and horns grew slightly larger and sharper, and the flame atop of his head grew in size. Large, unfriendly looking fires grew on his hands as he shot them towards Cirno.

Cirno's weakness was heat. However, since Cirno was experienced in danmaku, she was experienced in dodging bullets. She dodged each wave of fire with ease, before calling another attack.

_"Icicle Sword!"_

On cue, a sword made of pure ice appeared in Cirno's hand, shinging and exposing a sharp edge. After dodging the waves of fire, Cirno dashed towards the demon and attempted to stab him in the chest using the sword.

He swooped under the sword, with a sarcastic smirk. "You're not the only one who can dodge." He then had his horns shoot small, but powerful, dangerous and sharp spikes towards Cirno.

Cirno managed to dodge all spikes but one, which left quite the scratch on her right arm, blood leaking from the cut. However, Cirno persisted, and released another card: _"Ice Bomb!"_

An ice cube was launched at the demon, and blew up, releasing a painfully cold nuclear explosion. You could see a blue explosion and quite a bit of blood.

A wound was shown in one of his wings. His eyes widened, and his face filled with anger. "I'd have to admit, you're better than I thought you were..**_but may the Lord have mercy on you._**"

He began to shift into his 'monster' form. He nearly tripled in size (he's primarily the size of an average human in his regular form). His fangs grew extremely long and sharp, same with his horns. His nails grew into claws. His skin turned red and his eyes went 100% black with some sort of..black, liquid substance leaking from them. A loud roar escaped from between his elongated teeth.

It was at this moment, Cirno knew. She fucked up.

Except, Cirno wasn't exactly _that_ fazed, and didn't give up. This was the point where she'd stopped using Skill Cards, and move on to the Spell Cards. She could prove she can defeat the strongest demon - once and for all. She _was_ the self-proclaimed strongest in Gensokyo, after all.

So, Cirno launched the first spell card:

_"Cold Body - Super Ice Kick!"_

Cirno flew on top of the monster, and used her feet as a drill to repeatedly kick him. Since her feet were very chilly due to her powers, it created a cold-pain sensation in the demon. She got dizzy once she finished the attack, but snapped back to reality and waited for the next move.

"_Foolish being!_ This is me at my most powerful state! Your puny little kicks can't hurt me.." He said, his voice with a demonic/raspy undertone. He casted a ring of fire around himself, as his wings leaked out a black, poisonous ink. This indicated he was extremely upset. He took a swing at Cirno with his claws, then proceeding to breathe a large pack of fire from his mouth towards Cirno.

Cirno winced at the sharp claws piercing her, emitting a distressed squeak. Now mixed with confidence and fear - how that even works the bleeding fairy did not know - she quickly dashed away from the fire and desperately tried to release a more ice-oriented power:

"B-Blowing Ice - Ice T-Tornado-" she hiccuped.

A large ice tornado was summoned, and headed towards the demon, ready to suck it into it's freezingly incapacitating whirl. It grew bigger and bigger as it approached the demon, and granted Cirno with temporary invincibility until the tornado cleared.

Given normal physics, the fire may have melted lots of the ice, quickly at that. He picked up Cirno, lifting her far off the ground. "_**Do you have any God damn idea how much you've just disrespected me?**_ My wings are _sacred_. They are a part of my very being. You _destroyed_ me. You have no damn idea what effect this will have on me. I will be _betrayed_ by my peers for even _daring_ to damage my wings. I will be disowned by my dear lord Satan even _more_ than I am now. Do you wish to die, little girl? Or will you give up?"

"I told you I was the strongest! If I can dodge hordes of bullets, I can defeat you! And Satan can go beat up the angels for all I care. I told you I was the strongest!!" Gaining more confidence, Cirno made the tornado it's largest possible size. "Try to fend for yourself! **I fucking dare you!**"

Little did Cirno know, she would immediately regret daring him to do that.

He began to gradually crush Cirno in his hands. "You have no idea what you've done to me...you're very strong, and I completely underestimated you, I will definetely admit that, however..you don't know how important He is to me... I live to serve him. He is above all. With this damned wound, I could _never_ be allowed back in Hell again..."

Cirno winced as pain shot through her body. Unable to even call the spell card's name from pain, she attempted to use what strength she had left, drained out and out, to one last card...

**Ice Clump - Great Crusher.**

A giant ice cube ripped through the demon's hand, burning a freeze hole into it. Cirno had to get out as fast as she should, flapping her wing that was not just broken (the right one). She _swore_ her life of freezing frogs and beating pesky mythical creatures flashed before her eyes until she released that card. She didn't care what happened to the demon now - she was safe.

"**GAH!!!**" he screamed in pain. He converted back to his normal form, weakly on the ground, one of his hands holding him up as he observes the other one. "You've done well, kid..despite you possibly _ruining my life_ for the next few decades, you've done well.."

"I told you I was the strongest."

He snarled a bit. "Never said you _were_."

And with that, Cirno casually went back to freezing frogs, feeling more relieved than ever.


End file.
